After all, this is Kadic
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: I accepted going to Kadic. Far from home- no parents, what else could I possibly want?
1. I

**About how many times have people written about one of the CL charries being new? Like a million, but I'm trying it again (different than High School Madness, and Turn The Tables, I hope.) I'm not sure if Lyoko will be in this one or not. Depends on later chapters!**

I was about sixteen when I moved into Kadic Academy. It wasn't really the most amazing school, and it didn't really capture any details, nor did it challenge my knowledge, but my parents swore this was the best school in town, so I took the bait.

Man, am I dumb.

I fell into my parents trap to practically (not really) disown me, but as a happy, yet struggling, teenager, I packed up and did research on ol' Kadic Academy. It had good reviews from previous students, teachers, and School District administrators.

Reading one part settled it. It was the real reason I accepted going to a boarding school: _Students from out of city, or out of state will be given a dorm room. You do not have to live in the area to be accepted in Kadic Academy._

That means that my parents can be _all_ the way over here, and I can be _all_ the way over there without giving half a Popsicle stick! After I ruined my vow of the cold shoulder for years, I told my parents that I will accept going into Kadic, if they wrote up an excuse for me to have my own dorm.

They did.

The next morning, I was in the car, waiting my arrival of what I thought was going to be the best school there was on this hemisphere, and maybe the entire world- but I wasn't too educated about schooling in America, or Mexico or that matter. Maybe, if I have extra time, I'll research it.

I never really did get to it.

My parents looks almost twice as thrilled as I was to leave. They were actually bickering about who was going to drive nearly three hundred miles. (Three hundred, _mocking, long_, miles.) Finally, after about forty games of rock, paper, scissors, my dad got thrown into the passenger's seat.

After the first fifty miles, I realized that it was going to be just concrete street for almost seven hours, so I decided to sleep (since I didn't much the night before) but this was harder than I had hoped, because of the old, bumpy roads to Paris, my head kept rattling, so I ended up passing out in a sitting-up position.

Sleeping was the easy part, waking up was the horrible part. My neck was all sore from leaning, and my upper back wasn't in tip-top shape either. My glasses were temporarily bent at a weird angle because of the way I was sleeping.

Oh, but that, my friends, was the best part of the whole trip.

About a two hundred miles in, my dad started playing his 'hip and groovy' older-than-dirt music CDs from 200 B.C. (when he was born) and- here's the _best_ part- my mom and dad started singing. Now, I haven't heard my mom sing anywhere else but in the shower, and even then, it was muffled. She wasn't horrible, it was dad that needed some serious voice lessons. It was cracky and- and just hard on one's ear-drums, but, as a good son, I just smiled and clapped the rhythm for them.

That was only because my father made it clear that if I threw a fit before, during, or after the drive (meaning if I changed my mind before, was disrespectful during the car-ride, or got in trouble in Kadic) That he would send me back to Christopher High, which, trust me, no living thing (other than the algae and mold in the bathrooms) should ever be taught- scratch that- should ever _step inside._

I wanted to sing myself after fifteen minutes of nothing but horrible screeches, and slow tempos (which my parents called the best songs there is) I swear, I was slowly losing my mind.

But, luckily, I didn't sing (God surely blessed myself then) because we had rolled up to Kadic Academy. It was exactly what it looked like on the website. Minus, you know, the photo-shopping they must've done.

Kadic was not white, like the picture showed. It was an interesting vanilla color, must be from age. And the gates were not perfectly aligned- which they were in the picture- but they were crooked, and looked abused from the ages they were opened and closed.

I was practically pushed out of the car, and my parents shouted their goodbyes out the window, after burning rubber and speeding off into the town.

I was instantly attracted to the main room- which was a _huge_ cafeteria. Kids from everywhere gave me looks, and I managed to find the principal's room. I took a breath before walking inside.

"Can I help you?" The secretary was nice. Her short blonde hair was brushed, and her glasses hung on her nose tightly, "Ah, you must be the new student."

I nodded, "Yes. My name's Jeremie Belpois and-"

"No need telling me, doll. Just go into the principal's room right there." She pointed to the middle one, "His name is Mr. Delmas, I'm sure you'll like it here. Real fast, where are you from?"

"France."

"Oh? A kid from France? Wow." She didn't seem sarcastic, which was the scary thing, "Kadic gets a lot of students from across the globe. Where did you live?"

"Mulhouse."

"Oh, I used to live there!"

I let out a nervous laugh, "Heh, really? It's pretty far from here."

"Oh yeah. I'm glad I moved though, the schools there aren't the best."

After a mini-conversation with her, I stepped into the prinicpal's room, "Hello, Mr. Delmas?"

"Yes?" He wasn't really _ancient old, _like my parents, but he did have gray hair, and a beard to match, "You must be Jeremie. How nice to see you!" I shook his hand.

While in there, he told me the history of Kadic (boring!) and where my room is, where certain classes are, some rules, and wrapped it up with after-school activities they have here. He handed me a little booklet, "All about Kadic. Anything you need to know."

I nodded, said my goodbyes and I was off to explore the sweet goodness that was held in Paris.

Kadic sure did seem like a great place to stay.

Man, lemme tell you, am I _dumb_.


	2. II

People from Paris? They're insane.

No lie, I saw this kid that was in purple and had a purple spot in his hair. Was he high? He saw me glancing at him and came toward me, "Hey. You must be the new kid!" Well, at least he was friendly.

"Um, yeah." I coughed a bit and added, "Are you aware that you have a purple-"

"Shirt? Yeah. I know. I love purple, it's sexy isn't it?" ... Was I really supposed to answer that? "Well, you don't have to say anything. I know I'm beautiful." He did a bit of a pose, laughed, and said, "So, what's your name, new guy?"

"I'm Jeremie. Jeremie Belpois. I moved from Mulhouse." He shook my hand harshly.

"I'm Odd." I cocked my head- Why yes, yes he was Odd, "No, seriously. I get that a lot. My name really is Odd. Odd Della-Robbia if you must know." He blew on his nails and rubbed them against his shirt, "I'm pretty much the undercover heart breaker 'round here. I could hook you up with anyone. Just name her..." He gave me a smirk, "or him... if your pendulum swings that way."

Really, now?

"Oh- well, no, I don't really..."

"Those are huge glasses." He stole my eye-glasses off my face and put them on himself. He laughed, "Dude! Every thing's so _blurry_!"

"You'll ruin your eye-sight." I warned him. He said he had perfect eye-sight and nothing could ever interfere with his 'extreme awesomeness'.

Is he high? You've got to tell me he's high.

Eventually, he had his fun with my glasses and returned them, "Well New-kid, do you want a tour around or something? You should be glad you came on Sunday- no classes today. We can chill out the entire day." He wormed his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Where do you want to go first?"

"Well- I was sort of wondering where the library is and..." I began.

His face lightened up, "The cafeteria? Oh, yeah. It's right this way."

Oh **my** god. Not only are they insane? They're _high_ too. And for a guy dressed in purple (and I'm positive he was hitting on me) he was actually pretty strong. He was dragging me toward the caferetia.

I knew where it was, thank you very much.

It's the biggest building between my dorms and the la-la land dorms on the left. I don't know what rooms they are, so... yeah.

He stopped at a table where a young couple was practically eating each other's faces off, "Excuse them." Odd apologized and slapped the boy's back, "Hey, Ulrich. I found the new kid, I'm showing him around, say hi."

So called Ulrich rubbed his back and stopped kissing his girlfriend to look at me, "Hey. I'm Ulrich- knuckle-head here Odd told you that." He had dirt brown hair and his eyes looked tired, "Have a great time here okay?"

The girl faked a cough and he added, "Oh, yeah. This is my girlfriend- Sissi." She had black hair and was dressed rather... um... revealingly? I waved to her and she flirtingly waved back.

Um, no, sweetheart, no. Don't do that.

"Hey, hey. Do you know where Yumi is?" Odd asked to his friend. He shrugged and Odd kept pestering, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Odd."

"Aw, you know, don't you, Ulrich?"

"I'm not her keeper."

"You sure would like to be, wouldn't you?"

Ulrich punched Odd's shoulder as he flushed a great crimson. Sissi sneered and pulled her boyfriend back to her lips- and they were back to making out in less than a minute.

"They're gross, aren't they?" Odd had pulled me out of the cafeteria, and we were heading toward the gym, "You're going to meet William and Yumi, too. Once I find them."

I gagged, "Are they another couple?"

Odd started laughing hysterically, "No! William sure wishes, though! They're one year older than us, so we usually look for them as 'William and Yumi'. To be honest, it's pretty clear that Ulrich and Yumi have this thing for each other."

"Well, he didn't look real happy with Sissi all over him."

Odd shook his head, "She's such a whore."

I hummed, no really wanting to add on to that. We had reached the gym, and found so called 'Yumi' and 'William' running around the gym.

"They do track." Odd explained- which made sense of the random running, "Hey! Hey! Guess what guys? I found the new-kid!"

This guy knows _New-kid_ isn't my name, right?

"Oh, hey!" The boy just waved to me and continue to chase the girl around the gym. I could tell it was more out of desire than determination. The girl, when running in my direction, slowed to a stop and shook my hand.

"Hey, I'm a Yumi. Nice to meet you." She was out of breath and her black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, "Where'd you move from?"

"Mulhouse." I answered softly. I must admit- Yumi was _beautiful_. Her slightly slanted eyes gave away her nationality, "Are you Japanese?"

She gasped, smiled, and hugged me, "You're the first person _ever_ to ask me if I was Japanese! Every one automatically guesses Chinese."

I slowly hugged her back, a smile on my face too, "Oh- um. Lucky guess, I suppose. I can't tell a different like every one else."

"Japanese are the better looking ones." She informed, and ended the embrace, "If you ever need any help, let me know, okay? I wouldn't trust Odd, here." Odd happened to be playing with his cellphone when Yumi pointed to him, "This is William."

But it wasn't in the gym anymore, so I just shrugged.

"He must've gone to change already." Muttered Yumi. My goodness, did I mention how pretty she was? Her skin was damp in sweat, and her chocolate eyes gave a friendly glow. But, like most boys, I couldn't stop my wandering eyes to her breasts. They were perky and mature, jerking out from her shirt. When she turned back to me, I immediately looked into her eyes, "Well, I hope to see you around, what grade are you?"

"Sophomore."

"Ah. I'm Junior."

"So I've heard."

She smiled and waved goodbye to me as she went to change.

Odd came up from behind me and did the arm-on-my-shoulder thing again, "Isn't she pretty? I gotta warn you though, she's crazy about Ulrich- and vise versa. She's really nice, though. If you learn _one_ word of Japanese? She'll be your best friend for the rest of your life."

"I know _Konnichiwa_. Does that count?"

He chuckled, "Probably not."

**XxX**"

An hour later, Odd had showed me everything he could've possibly showed me. The parking lots- _the student_ parking lot and the _teacher_ parking lot, the science wing, the mathematics wing, the foreign language wing, the thin forest on the west side, the girls dorms, the boys dorms, his dorm (which he shares with Ulrich), my own dorm, Yumi's dorm, and William's dorm.

Along with the gym, and cafeteria, you know.

"Hey, thanks for showing me around everywhere." I was really thankful he had showed me. I would've looked like a loser wandering around campus the next morning- having no idea where to go.

"Oh, sure thing. Dinner's in like ten minutes." He informed me.

I shrugged, "Don't you have friends to eat with?"

"Yeah, the people I made you meet? They weren't just random people I know. They _are_ my friends." He took my hand- my _hand_- and pulled me to the cafeteria.

God, is he interested in me? How do I tell a _guy_ that I'm not really... you know... into that?

Everyone I had just met were already huddled at a table near the window. Yumi waved us over. I wanted to run away. I had never been face-to-face with such a pretty girl. I was afraid I was going to say something stupid like 'I pop balloons to scare babies!' or 'I lived n Jupiter till I was seven'.

All the guys out there, you know what I'm talking about, right? When you're confronting with a pretyt girl, you just start saying stuff? Yeah, that's what it's like.

Well, now that I think about it, I'm sure it happens to girls too-- you know, to cute boys and, erm- anyway...

"Hey! It's the new-kid!" Ulrich smiled up at me. Sissi wasn't hanging on to him, and he looked somewhat relieved.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked, curious.

He pointed to a table of girls a couple tables down from us, "She hates Odd with all her being, so she eats with her girlfriends over there." He sighed and rubbed his temples, "I'm only dating her because if I said no, her father would've killed me."

"Her dad's the principal." Informed Yumi.

Ohh- all this was finally making sense!

"What do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Soccer." Answered Ulrich.

"I spar." Yumi said.

"Run around." William added.

"Play video games." Odd stated.

I raised an eyebrow, "That sounds fun." Really, I wasn't interested in any of that. I was the type of person that would rather be reading a book than playing video games.

When I bought my lunch- I realized something very important.

The only thing weirder than the people here?

Was the food.

And from that day forth- I either went off campus for lunch, or brought it.__


End file.
